Crossroads
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Simba and Nala are from rival prides. But what if fate has plans and the two meet. Against the odds the two fall in love. Can they unite their two prides as one. Or will the they forever hold on to the past. But in the end love will find a way.


**Author's Note:Okay I first want to give the authors who came up with the idea credit. I forgot who most of them are but if they are reading, here is your credit. I have wanted to write this for awhile now and now I have the perfect story. Now without further ado here's the first chapter of Crossroads. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but a few OCs. Minus Jasiri, Amira and Kyrian.**

The sky was illuminated by a golden glow as the sun began to rise from behind the horizon. Animals, big and small lifted their heads towards a mountain structure in the heart of their land; the Pride Lands. A loud roar echoed through the air. Calling to all the creatures that resides in the magnificent kingdom. On the peak stood a large golden furred lion. His red mane blew lightly in the morning breeze as his amber eyes stayed on his approaching subjects.

"Father, would be proud in deed."

The golden lion cast his gaze from the animals towards his side to to see a orange brown furred lion. His pricing green eyes scanning his brother's kingdom as his scar across his left eye, glistened in the sun light.

"I hope so." the golden lion sighed.

A blue hornbill landed in front of the brothers with a bow. The lions smiled before dipping their heads. Before smiling when the royal Sherman walked through the crowd. Once he climbed up the primate pulled the brothers in a hug.

"Your father would be proud of the both of you. Now let's go see that prince."

The brothers laughed before turning and heading towards the cave entrance where a dark beige lioness laid with a golden bundle in between her paws. The queen smiled before licking her son's head. The golden cub yawned before blinking his orange eyes, that mirrored his mother's open. The Sherman smiled before performing the christianing. He finished it by sprinkling dust on the prince's head before cracking open a fruit and spread it across the cub's head. With a approving nod from the parents the Sherman picked up the heir and headed towards the peak. With a mighty thrust the golden cub was in the air for all the kingdom to see. The animals went wild before bowing as a sun beamed down on the future king.

_-CR-_

Ashton paced back and forth in front of the large cave that sat on the lush green grass of his kingdom. His light brown mane blew lightly in the morning wind."What is taking so long?"

A rusty brown furred lioness sighed. "Sire, you asked that five minutes ago."

The the light peachy furred lion glared at the lioness and his mistress."Jasiri, that was five minutes ago! Shouldn't my son be out by now!"

Just then an old grayish peach furred lioness with light blue eyes walked out of the cave. When the king's eyes met the old lioness, he let out a deep breathe and walked over."Mother? How is my heir? Is he all right?"

The king's mother sighed heavily and said "Sarafina is fine and so is your heir."

The light peachy lion's light blue eyes lit up like stars as he ran to the cave's entrance before he stopped at his mother's words."Ashton wait! There something you need to know."

Ashton growled in annoyance. "Whatever this issue is, I will take it up after I see my son!"

With that he left with his mother staring blankly at her son. When Ashton walked in the back of the cave where an dark cream furred lioness with light green eyes was bathing a peachy cream cub.

"What a amazing cub! He will be one dashing lion when he grows."

At that Sarafina looked up with wide, confused eyes. "What are you taking about, Ashton?" with her head tilted to the side.

"Our son." Ashton said matter of factly.

Sarafina turned her head up right and gazed into her mate's light blue eyes."My love...we don't have a son-we have a daughter."

Ashton's eyes grew wide with furry as he roared. Startling his mate and made his daughter cry."Shut that thing up!"

Sarafina licked her daughter's head to quiet her down as Ashton paced infornt of his family."Alright! I will tolerate her, but she's not to be crown my heir! Got it!" Ashton growled in the terrified lioness face before storming out of the cave.

"My dear, are you alright?"

Sarafina looked up see her mother in-law in the cave's entrance. The dark cream lioness sniffed up some tears. "I'm fine, Alva."

Alva smiled as she walked over and sat."That's good and the little one?"

Sarafina looked down and back up and sighed. "A little shaken up, but fine."

Alva nodded with a small smile. "What's my grandchild's name?"

Sarafina smiled lovingly at her daughter and said "Nala."

Alva smiled at her granddaughter. "What a lovely name, for such a little gift."


End file.
